Незабываемая битва
by Azune Wakana
Summary: Чем может обернуться очередная битва между Соником и Шэдоу?   Предупреждение: яой. Не нравится, не читайте.


- И это все, на что ты способен, фальшивка? – усмехнулся я, уворачиваясь от кулака Соника.

Синий ёж только зарычал в ответ и снова атаковал меня. Я опять избежал удара и перешел в нападение.

Борьба шла без особых успехов с обеих сторон: наши скорость и сила были почти одинаковыми.

Следующую атаку мы предприняли одновременно и, столкнувшись в воздухе, отпрыгнули в противоположные концы лесной полянки. Я посмотрел на соперника: он выглядел порядком уставшим, но что-то странное было в его взгляде. Это заставило меня забеспокоиться. Не подавая виду, я спокойно стал ждать дальнейших действий Соника. Ждать пришлось недолго. Синий ёж сорвался с места и побежал прямо на меня. Я встал в боевую позицию, готовый отразить его атаку.

Но не успел я что-нибудь предпринять, как Сонник налетел на меня, опрокинув на землю.

- Слишком медленно! – ухмыльнулся он, усаживаясь мне на живот и прижимая мои руки к земле. Его лицо было совсем близко.

- Эй! Что ты де… - начал я, но Сонник не дал мне договорить, заткнув мне рот поцелуем.

Я широко раскрыл глаза, когда он коснулся языком моей нижней губы, как бы спрашивая разрешения. Не знаю, что заставило меня это сделать, но я разжал зубы. Сонник углубил поцелуй, проникая языком в мой рот. И я ответил.

Через какое-то время воздух в легких стал заканчиваться, и мы разорвали поцелуй, пытаясь отдышаться. Вместе со свежим воздухом пришло осознание того, что мы только что сделали.

- Что, черт возьми, это было? – закричал я, пытаясь сбросить с себя Соника.

- Всего лишь попытка победить. – нагло ухмыльнулся синий ёж.

- Ах, так! Тогда я принимаю твой вызов! – оскалился я и, решив воспользоваться тактикой соперника, резко сел, повалив Соника на спину. Теперь уже я был сверху.

- Эй, так не честно! – возмутился он.

- Я так не думаю. – усмехнулся я, - Я всего лишь отплачу стебе тем же и выиграю, доказав, что даже в этом я лучше тебя!

С этими словами я наклонился и поцеловал Соника. Тот лишь зажмурился и стиснул зубы, пытаясь противостоять мне. Увидев, что таким образом я ничего не добьюсь, я решил сменить тактику. Оторвавшись от губ синего ежа, я переключился на его шею, тихонько покусывая ее и тут же зализывая места укусов. Дыхание Соника участилось, а сам он расслабился. Хм, похоже, я нашел его слабое место.

Я продолжил свои действия и чуть глубже вонзил зубы в чувствительную кожу, заставив Соника вскрикнуть. Проступившие капельки крови я тут же слизнул.

Оставив свое занятие, я посмотрел на синего ежа: напряженность исчезла, дыхание стало неровным и сбивчивым, рот чуть-чуть приоткрыт. Я предпринял вторую попытку поцеловать его. Соник не сопротивлялся, а только обхватил руками мою шею, прижимаясь как можно теснее, стал страстно отвечать, постанывая сквозь поцелуй.

- Ну что, сдаешься?- спросил я, отрываясь от губ синего ежа.

- Нет! – ответил он, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

- Может, тогда тебя это убедит? – хитро улыбнулся я, расстегивая его рубашку.

Освободив нижнюю пуговицу, я оставил руку на поясе его джинсов.

- А теперь что скажешь? – вновь спросил я, опуская руку чуть ниже.

- Нет! – еле сдерживая стон, проговорил ёж.

- Тогда мне придется прибегнуть к крайним мерам, – не переставая ухмыляться, ответил я и начал расстегивать молнию на его брюках.

- Пожалуйста, не надо… - прошептал Соник, но я его уже не слушал.

Стянув с бедер его джинсы вместе с боксерами, я коснулся рукой его эрекции, заставив ежа застонать от удовольствия.

- А теперь-то ты сдаешься? – повторил вопрос я.

- Я же сказал, что не сда… Ах! – громкий стон исторгся из горла Соника, когда я лизнул головку его члена, не дав закончить фразу.

Я провел языком по всей длине. Соник дернулся, вцепившись пальцами в траву и выгибаясь то нахлынувших ощущений.

А потом я взял в рот его член и принялся посасывать. Ёж рефлекторно положил ладони на мой затылок, запустив пальцы в колючки.

- О, да… Да-а… - шептал он, зажмурившись от наслаждения.

Я прекратил свои действия и выжидающе посмотрел на Соника. Синий ёж открыл глаза, недоумевая, почему я остановился.

- А теперь скажи то, что я хочу от тебя услышать, - приказал я.

- Ты выиграл! – простонал он. – Я сдаюсь! Только больше не останавливайся!

Наконец-то я добился своего! Теперь только осталось закончить начатое.

Я снова взял в рот член Соника, вызвав у него стон удовольствия, и стал двигать головой вверх-вниз.

- А-ах! Быстрее… - умолял он, и я повиновался.

Я чувствовал приближение его оргазма.

- Ш-Шэдоу… - простонал Соник, сильнее цепляясь пальцами за траву.

Я мысленно ухмыльнулся и продолжил.

- Ш-Шэдоу, я сейчас… - прошипел синий ёж.

Я вытащил его член изо рта и обхватил его рукой, двигая ею вдоль его эрекции. В какой-то момент Соник содрогнулся и с громким стоном кончил, широко раскрыв глаза. Я с ухмылкой наблюдал за его оргазмом.

Когда все закончилось, Соник посмотрел на меня. Резко сев, он обхватил руками мою шею и вовлек меня в страстный поцелуй.

- А теперь моя очередь, - хитро сказал синий ёж и повалил меня на землю.


End file.
